The Thirty Day Challenge
by northernlamplights
Summary: <html><head></head>Just what the title says. 30 NSFW drabbles written over 30 days. Elsanna. Will contain smut, but not every chapter will explicitly have sex scenes.</html>
1. Chapter 1

These will fluctuate between canon and modern AU.

Day 1 of the nsfw challenge. Cuddles (naked). Canon Arendelle. Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

><p>Drying her hair on the last dry bit of her towel, Elsa made her way to the bed. It was a slow day, but the meetings managed to wear her to the bone. Managing a festival and relations between surrounding countries did that to a Queen. Not to mention Elsa had been yearning for a moment alone with her sister all day, but it was too late to disturb her by the time she wrote the last signature on her pile of paperwork.<p>

So she decided to wash up before bed, and now she was crawling into her massive four-poster bed, dropping her robes and towel on the floor behind her. She loved the sensation of the soft sheets against her skin and wrapping up in the cozy linens. It was warm under the blankets already, and Elsa blamed the maid-lit fireplace for warming the room thoroughly before she arrived for bed.

That was, until she heard a whisper from somewhere in the sheets. "Hiya, Elsa."

Releasing a sound that could only be identified as a (rather undignified) squawk, Elsa leaped from her bed, scrambled for her robes, and in the process, froze half the room. "Elsa, it's only me! Anna!" Anna sat up in the bed, now shivering under the now ice-stiffened blankets.

"Anna! What are you doing up so late? And in my bed," Elsa added after catching a glimpse of Anna's bare, freckled shoulders in the hearth-light, "Naked. You're naked."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Well, so were you before you decided to wage an icy war with the bedsheets."

The blonde's heart was still pounding in her ears. It was too late for this sort of thing. "That doesn't answer any of my questions."

"What were they, again?" Anna yawned, moving over to the side of the bed that wasn't frozen.

Elsa considered giving her sister a thorough survey, but decided against it. Focusing on her warm love for Anna, she waved her hand and the frost instantly melted, leaving the warm bed and her sister, naked, under its defrosted sheets. "It doesn't matter. You're already here, so let's just go to bed and talk about it in the morning." Anna beamed at her sister and curled up with the blankets. Unable to shake the image of her sister's bare shoulders from her mind's eye, Elsa added, "Just... stay to your side, alright?"

The moment Elsa got into bed, she knew Anna was going to follow that request as well as she did with every other of the blonde's attempts to keep the redhead at bay. Anna immediately scooted to the middle of the bed, and found Elsa's hand, clasping it in her own warm ones. "Anna, what did I say-"

"Oh, c'mon Elsa. It's not like this is the first time we've been naked together,"Anna purred. Elsa cursed her quickly escalating heart rate, terrified Anna could feel her pulse in their linked hands.

"I know, but..." Elsa sighed. She felt she'd never get used to this. In fact, the Queen thought her sister was going to continue to sleep in her own room. The redhead seemed to have other plans for sleeping arrangements.

"Elsa. We had sex." Anna said flatly, looking Elsa right in the eye. The elder sister looked away quickly, though. "And I know you prefer to sleep like I do. You know. In the _nude_," Anna said, wiggling her eyebrows and giggling the last word as though it was a forbidden word, even though she just said 'sex' without even a moment's hesitation.

Elsa bit her lip before working up the courage to meet Anna's sea-foam green eyes again. "Fine. I concede."

"Yes," Anna hissed excitedly, and Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose before tossing what little she had on onto the floor below.

Once more, Anna reached under she sheets to cling to Elsa, this time linking arms and resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. "See? Much more comfortable."

Elsa had to agree; she was rather irked when she put her robes on again to shield her nude form from Anna's eyes, sacrificing comfort for decency. Now that she was without garments under the sheets warmed by her sister, the Queen lost herself to pleasure. Elsa placed her chin on the top of Anna's head, snaking an arm behind her sister's head and stroking her arm. She had always read of the comfort of lying in bed, limbs tangled beyond hope in the random romance books in their royal library.

She always wondered how they made it into the King and Queen's hand-picked library, but decided they must've been gifts the past royals never bothered to read before shelving. Elsa was nearly scandalized when she heard Anna say she had read every book in the castle, before recalling she had read it all herself, too.

And so, they held each other in the warm room in the dim light of the crackling fire until, one by one, drifted off into slumber. It was a fine night indeed, and the Queen and Princess mutually decided it was time to permanently move in together. No use in timidness in their relationship by that point, as Anna so eloquently pointed out before: "Elsa. We had sex."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews!

Day 2. Kiss (naked). Canon Arendelle.

* * *

><p>The skies were blue, the birds were singing, and Anna was eager to get her day started. After breakfast, she grabbed a snack of bread and cheese and departed on foot for her favorite place in the world- her secret swimming pond.<p>

The redhead discovered the small, crisp body of glacial water a few years prior, and decided it was her secret place. She shared it only with the birds and her own thoughts, and in all her years of visitation, she's never seen another soul there. She trusted it so much, she'd occasionally skinny dip, leaving her clothes on the rocks and would dry on the grass under the smoldering sun during the warmest summer days.

And a warm summer day it was. Anna sat by the edge of the cool pond, completely disrobed, and let the water lap at her ankles. As she sat and gnawed on her bread, she realized something saddening. She's never taken Elsa here.

Anna would've ran all the way back to the castle to fetch her sister right then and there, but the girl didn't budge. She had a long summer before her; she had time to invite her sister tomorrow. Besides, Elsa would've surely been busy with this and that. She was the _Queen, _who didn't have time for dilly-dally.

She stood and groaned, and then kicked the water. But when she did so, a loud squeak came from across the pond, near some tall reeds. _Someone was there!_

Racing to her clothes, Anna shrieked, "Who are you? Come out, you!"

A pair of icy blue eyes peeked from the reeds, topped by the most recognizable blonde hair to be worn in the whole wide north. "_Elsa!_" Anna said in disbelief.

"Anna, what on earth are you doing here?" Elsa said back, apparently just as surprised as her sibling. "I... Aren't you supposed to be at your lessons right now?"

"Um," Anna stuttered, realizing Elsa was right; she was sort of skipping astronomy. But she wasn't about to admit that and let Elsa change the subject. "What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in some meeting saving the world or something?"

Elsa waded still further away into the plants, averting her eyes. She stayed up to her chin in the water, and Anna wondered... was she wearing anything? Maybe ice undergarments or something. You never knew.

"No, two members of the royal counsel are in Corona attending an event on my behalf." Elsa shook her head. "But none of that matters. Just," Elsa looked to be struggling for words. "Could you turn around for a moment? I'm not wearing anything." She ended on a whisper. Anna could almost feel her radiating cold from her spot across the lake.

"No, Elsa, this is perfect!" Anna said, dropping her dress from where she was holding it to her chest. Elsa gave another yelp. "I was going to get in, too! Here, hold on," Anna waded into the water, noting the temperature. It was colder than usual. She then wondered if it really was a tiny glacial lake, or if the coldness was just the aftereffect of Elsa taking an occasional dip.

"No, don't come closer!" Elsa said, back-paddling as far as she could.

But Anna kept swimming closer, laughing with each stroke. She playfully called, "Elsa! I'm coming for you!"

Elsa's voice got higher and higher with each word. "Please, stay back. I'm not decent!"

"That's the point! Fuck decency!" Elsa would've scolded the redhead, but Anna was upon her.

Pouncing on Elsa, who backed up into the shallows by that point, Anna roared in triumph and dragged her sister in deeper. They stood on the mushy pond floor, shoulders just above the water. Anna's grip on her sister's hands loosened, and she laced their fingers together.

"See? Much better, right?" Anna beamed at Elsa, who finally made eye contact. Anna loved getting lost in her sister's glacier eyes, so full of vibrant color and warmth. She was glad for the coolness of the water in that moment; her cheeks felt hot to ashes. Was it the sun?

"I suppose," Elsa said, finally cracking the faintest smirk. "Are you sure you're fine? It isn't too cold in here, is it?"

"No way," Anna shook her head quickly, and laughed, "I ran up the side of a mountain in a ball dress, remember? This has nothing on it. And it's warm today, everything's fine."

Elsa didn't look like she fully believed Anna, but just chuckled along. "Alright. So, since you're avoiding your classes like a woodland bandit with a warrant, what would you like to do today?" Elsa gave Anna a look she couldn't identify.

The redhead took a moment. "Do? We're already here, so what is there _to_ do?" Anna was happy simply being there, swimming in the pond with her sister on a sunny day. Completely naked.

_Oh._

She now knows the look Elsa gave her. It was an invitation. "I can think of a few things." Elsa said, smirking even more pointedly at Anna.

Anna subconsciously gave Elsa's hand, still laced in hers, a little squeeze. She could've died of embarrassment, for Anna saw nothing in swimming naked with the one she loved. It was such a normal thing to swim in such a fashion, she didn't give it a second thought until then.

But Anna wasn't the kind of girl to back down from an invitation. She returned Elsa's challenging smirk, untangled her fingers from Elsa's (to which Elsa gave a disapproving sort of sound), and pulled Elsa's body to her own by her hips.

It felt perfect, the two of them pressed together like that. Their foreheads rested together and enjoyed the gleaming water splashing against their necks.

Elsa placed her hands on Anna's shoulders, and laughed. "This one of the activities you were considering, sis?" Anna said, wiggling her eyebrows in such a silly way, Elsa couldn't help but laugh again.

"Not quite like this, but good enough."

Anna began to protest, but Elsa closed the gap, pressing her soft lips against her sister's.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3. First time (yowza!). Modern AU with powers. Listened to Weather, by Meshell N'degeocello while writing this. Sorry I'm uploading this a bit late; school's been a bit hectic lately. Enjoy the good old fashioned smut.

* * *

><p>Elsa thought of her parents and thought dreadfully of what they would say if they saw the now. They would die all over again from shock and grief, and tell them the same thing her conscious is telling her, <em>screaming<em> at her right now. _What are you doing, Elsa? Stop! Now! Don't take another step-_

But all she succeeded in doing was making her hesitate, making her hands linger on her sister's neck as she traced her cool tongue across Anna's hot lips.

Maybe it was a bit late for her conscious to get involved. Too late to reason it out, too late to go back to being normal sisters in a normal city with normal jobs and normal relationships.

Well, it wasn't like either of them were dating anyone else, anyways. There, making out with your sibling like it was your last day on the planet? Totally justified.

Anna pressed herself against the wall in their bedroom to give them some solid foundation. Elsa took comfort in the fact that Anna seemed to want it at least as much as she did. With every gasp, desperate kiss, and tug of hair, Elsa was more and more sure this has been building up between the two of them for quite some time.

Actually, Anna seemed to be much more in control of herself than Elsa was. The redhead pushed away from the wall, gave Elsa another deep kiss, then turned for the door. Elsa stood in confusion for a moment. _See, you were going too fast. She doesn't want you. You went too fast, you idiot! She's all you have left, and now she's-_

Anna closed the door and turned off the light, turning back to Elsa. Anna's face quickly fell, worry settling in her eyes. "Wait, Elsa, what's wrong?" The snowflakes glinting in the dim desk light were beginning to pile on Elsa's shoulders. It took that long, less than three seconds, for Elsa to fall apart. _She wasn't leaving you, dimwit, she was just turning off the lights. Damn it, Elsa, do something before she _actually _leaves. _

Without hesitation this time, Elsa took her sister by the lips, then parted to lead them to their shared bed. They got it a few years ago, when they decided it would be best to get an apartment together, especially after their parents died.

Anna leaned against the edge of the bed as they kissed again, and Elsa caught her playing with her blouse buttons. The blonde batted away her hands and did it for her, amazed her hands weren't frosting over every button.

She parted ways with Anna's panting mouth and started kissing down her cheek, to the corner of her jaw, and slowly, all the way down her neck. Elsa couldn't believe the sounds and gasps Anna was making. Was she just being polite, or was it really that good? "Am I doing okay?" Elsa said with an unintentionally gravelly voice.

"Yeah," Anna whispered back, entwining her fingers in Elsa's hair before combing through, undoing the braid and releasing a mass of platinum hair.

Elsa continued down to where the shirt parted and kissed the skin underneath each undone button, one inch at a time. When she came to the bra, however, Elsa's heart nearly stopped. It was ridiculous, how little it took to completely undo the woman. The blonde just shook her head, refusing to stop because of _undergarments,_ and had a sudden inspiration.

She kissed Anna's warm skin just above the bra, stroking her sides and nearly losing herself when Anna tugged her hair just right. Then Elsa grinned, knowing Anna couldn't see, took the bra in her mouth and released it with a sharp _snap!_

Anna yelped, then nearly howled with laughter. "I _cannot_ believe you just did that!" Anna ruffled Elsa's hair, who swatted Anna's hand away, "You butt! Come here," Anna said, pushing laughing Elsa onto the bed. Before they knew, Anna was straddling Elsa, and both were suddenly very serious. Something about being on the actual bed changed something, made it seem so much more real.

They came to the bed to fuck each other. Right? Was that still happening?

Everything was so fragile, so uncertain, but all they knew was it was just the two of them, charting entirely new land. Only one question remained: would the reward be greater than the cost?

Only time could tell, and Elsa wasn't going to let the future ruin what they had in that moment. She lifted her hand to Anna's face, and looked into the sea-foam green eyes that bore so deeply into her own.

"I love you." Elsa said. A reminder, that no matter what happened, they were bound for life. As sisters, or more if fate would allow.

Anna covered her sister's hand with her own, then turned to press her lips to Elsa's palm. "I know."

Elsa's shoulders relaxed for the first time that day. She let Anna stoop to her and capture her lips in a lingering, warm kiss. Elsa could feel Anna smile against her lips, and wondered if Anna could feel her own earnest smile in turn. Elsa wondered if her lips were as cold to Anna's as Anna's lips were warm to hers.

The kiss grew in heat and depth, and Elsa's hands went to the two red braids on either side of her face and undid them. Elsa ran her fingers through her silky auburn locks, and almost laughed when she recognized the scent of Anna's hair. Elsa realized Anna had been stealing her shampoo, even after Anna bought her own. No wonder Elsa had been running out of shampoo so fast...

"What's so funny?" Anna said, parting from the kiss with a grin of her own.

But Elsa just rose on her elbows to connect their lips again. "Nothing important," She said between kisses, desperate to keep going.

Things were changing in both their lives, and fast. Just earlier that day, she never would have believed Anna felt the same way about her that she did. And Elsa knew well that change without time for things to settle meant that everything was unstable. Anything could change at any moment, and this wasn't a chance Elsa was going to hinder with accusations about her sister stealing squirts of shampoo.

Elsa put pressure on the kiss, just enough to recapture Anna's attention. Elsa was confident and focused, and hoped with all her heart this was something Anna didn't hate. Anna seemed quite happy; she parted only to catch her breath, and the pleasured haze in her eyes never left.

A little more pressure, and Anna backed down, allowing Elsa to take over. Slowly, hardly breaking contact for a moment, the two rolled over on the sheets until Anna lay between Elsa's legs.

Elsa continued the kiss, now testing the waters with her tongue, running it across her sister's lips. Just audible, Anna released a small, hot moan, and she reached her timid tongue out so it just brushed Elsa's.

She was worried she might burst up in flame when the blonde felt Anna's hands moving across her body, from her neck to her breasts, and finally slipping under the bottom of her shirt. The redhead tested the waters, not moving the shirt up, but allowing her fingers to explore the cool expanse of smooth skin. Her hands were comfortably warm against Elsa's cool skin, and the blonde couldn't help but sigh against Anna's lips.

Their tongues brushed again, more confidently this time. A third time, a forth. Soon, Elsa lost track, and hardly even noticed when Anna's hands began to lift her shirt. Her breath hitched, however, when Anna began to grind her hips upwards against Elsa's.

_Oh, Lord,_ Elsa thought, and she couldn't fight the nerves returning._ This is the part where I take off my shirt, isn't it? _She parted from Anna to take a breath. Anna seemed equally breathless, so Elsa took a moment to rest her head against Anna's shoulder.

Supposing it was inevitable, as the activity they were working towards required them to disrobe. Well, not necessarily so, as it was definitely possible to preform for each other while still clothed. _Wait, what? _

Sitting up, Elsa closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The blonde lifted her shirt over her head before she could think too much about it, tossing it behind her. Hoping against hope she wasn't snowing everywhere, Elsa opened her eyes again, pleasantly surprised to see that it wasn't, and looked down to see Anna's reaction.

Redder than the sun at this point, Anna completed her transformation into a tomato. The only time Elsa had ever seen her sister such a color was when she accidentally fell asleep on the beach for three hours one summer. _At least she won't be peeling everywhere like she did after that sunburn, _Elsa thought fondly.

Anna just beamed at Elsa, looking from her face to her body, and back again. "Elsa," She whispered, "You're gorgeous."

Elsa was taken aback. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting. She had a more than healthy metabolism, that's for sure, but Elsa wasn't exactly muscular or toned. She worked in an office, for goodness' sakes. She never really worked to chisel her body into perfection, and her self-consciousness was screaming at her to keep her shirt on over her untrained form.

"You really are a saint," Elsa said, smirking and playing with the bottom of Anna's shirt to keep her hands from covering herself up. She read somewhere that self-confidence was a turn on or something, and that the person with self-consciousness issues was sort of the antithesis of what you want in bed. She also read that on the internet, and the internet doesn't know Anna. But still, she briefly wondered why she didn't turn off the bedside lamp beforehand.

"No, no! Elsa, you're perfect." Anna said, grasping her sister's hands. Something Elsa loved about Anna was that she really spoke through her body language. The redhead squeezed her hands, and gazed at her with such intensity and fondness that Elsa couldn't help but believe her.

"Alright. But this has to go, too." Elsa parted her hands from Anna's and began to walk the tips of her fingers across the top of Anna's chest where the first four buttons of her blouse were undone.

Anna herself up with one hand to reach her sister's lips, and ran her other hand down Elsa's side. Leaning forward, Anna nipped Elsa's ear and whispered, "Take it off me, then."

That was all it took to regain their pace. Elsa undid the rest of the buttons on Anna's blouse swiftly and tossed it over the side of the bed. She felt like she couldn't move fast enough, anticipation coursing through her veins. She wanted to touch all of Anna, and she wanted it _now_.

Starting at Anna's navel, Elsa ran her hands over her stomach in the same deliriously thirsty way she let her eyes roam. The redhead's shoulders were covered in a smattering of freckles, and random, sparely spaced freckles seemed to cascade from there down to her waistline.

Acting on instinct, Elsa shimmied from her kneeling position to her knees, dipping her head to place a kiss near Anna's belly button. She kissed higher and higher, dragging her nose and lips against the soft warmth of skin. Feeling nails against her scalp, Elsa was embarrassed at the moan she released when Anna tugged at her hair in a wonderfully tender way.

Time was imaginary to the two girls. When Elsa recaptured her sister's lips with her own, time was non-essential as they experimented with nibbles and pecks and tongues. Colors flashed behind Elsa's eyelids when Anna began to play with the clasp of her bra, and she felt a timeless excitement. Anna could release the clasp years in the future and she would still be happy. Just knowing Anna was there, existing in unity with herself was enough for Elsa.

And maybe that was a good thing. If Elsa was paying attention to time, she might have laughed when she noticed how long it took for Anna to release the hooks. But Elsa wasn't.

The only metronome in that room wasn't one of the clock's pendulum; there was a pulse happening in the both of them, so synchronized and so perfect that it replaced time and was it's own drum. Maybe it was their heartbeats in synch, maybe it was their souls reaching out and touching, dancing, blending like two hues swirled together on a wooden palette, creating a myriad of new colors that were never there before when each color was solitary.

And it was suddenly very sad to Elsa, to know what they could be together was such a beautiful thing, and they never knew until now. But they were there, and now they knew, and it was a wonderful opportunity to make art.

The clasp was finally undone, and it was tossed carelessly somewhere. Soon, Anna's bra was removed as well, tossed unceremoniously to the floor, probably somewhere next to Anna's shirt, wherever that was.

Anna was so soft under Elsa's hands, and it was terrifying. Terrifying, and freeing. Elsa knew in that moment of the powers she possessed above Anna. Not of snow and ice this time, but of pleasure and satisfaction. She stroked the whole of Anna's breasts, one at a time, and when Elsa looked up at Anna after running her tongue over the tip of one, she could see Anna's pulse moving wildly in her throat.

Elsa spent a moment more sucking and kissing and licking at each breast before moving to Anna's neck, then jaw, and finally Anna's wanting lips. Her ears rang with Anna's sighs and gasps, and her lips burned with heat.

Anna kissed her furiously and began to fiddle with the button of Elsa's slacks. She let Anna work and ran her hand over Anna's neck so she could kiss her deeper.

Her own button and zipper undone, Elsa then made quick work of Anna's pants and removed them in no time before removing her own. Clad now only underwear, the two made note of the other's underwear, making snide remarks and giggles. "It's a lot different, seeing those in the laundry pile and seeing them on your hips," Anna remarked.

Elsa had to agree; She wouldn't have ever called undergarments with little ice cream cones on them "sexy". Cute, maybe, but sexy would have been pushing it without Anna's toned stomach and beautiful skin framing the silly panties.

And in their mood, everything was sexy. To Elsa, Anna could have been wearing panties with pictures of political figures on them and they would have been sexy on Anna. _Focus, Elsa. Lord._

Brushing their tongues together once more, both seemed to want to explore every inch of each other. Anna ran her hands over Elsa's curves and dips along her waist and back, raking her nails from the rim of Elsa's panties up to between her shoulder blades.

Elsa returned the contact, running her cool hand downwards. It went down from her neck, between her breasts, and past her naval, dipping a finger in as her hand slid past. Her hand continued down, past the ice-cream cone patterned cloth, and lingered on Anna's thigh.

Hand inching upwards between Anna's legs, Elsa parted from the kiss to monitor her reaction. She wondered if she was as flushed as Anna was. The redhead cracked her eyes open, returning the lustful gaze. As though she read Elsa's mind, Anna gave her a little nod.

Watching her sister, Elsa finally ran her fingers over the last piece of clothing on Anna's body. She put pressure on her sister's center, and began to carefully rub in a circle. Instantly, Anna's eyes tightly shut and her breathing hitched as she lifted her hips to increase the pressure. Elsa couldn't help but smile, a surge of triumph giving her more confidence in her strokes. Elsa shifted until she had one leg on the outside of Anna's legs and one in so she had room to work. She moved her knee up until Anna separated her legs a bit more.

"Is this okay?" Elsa asked, adding even more pressure. The cloth separating her fingers from Anna's sensitivity was more than damp.

Anna began to ramble in a high, breathless tone, "Oh, yeah, it's good. You're doing okay, more than okay. Yep." She nodded her head vigorously.

"Good." Elsa said, still carefully watching her sister's reactions, and brought her hand away from it's activity to slip under Anna's panties. Anna's arms tightened around Elsa's waist, seeming to search for something to hold onto, then settled on grasping at the bedsheets.

It was much different now that Elsa was drawing circles under Anna's remaining cloth. They both grew in passion and volume, panting almost equally as hard. Their lips met once more as Elsa's fingers worked closer and closer to the entrance to Anna's pleasure.

Finally dipping a single digit into the heat, Anna growled against Elsa's mouth, "Elsa, _God_, that's good..."

Again, Elsa thrust upwards with two fingers, this time moving her body as a whole to create a beat with which they moved. And the tempo increased, bringing improv to a song neither of the girls anticipated playing until then. But the melody was beautiful, and growing towards a crescendo.

She rested her forehead on Anna's as the moved together. They were breathing the same air as Anna gasped, until finally she clenched her teeth tightly. "Elsa," Anna said suddenly, squirming under her sister's body, "I'm-"

Anna never finished her thought, however. Her mouth cracked open and released a gasp of pleasureful agony, and Elsa felt Anna tighten around her fingers.

They slowed to a crawl, then Elsa removed her hand. She was unsure of what to do with the dampness on her hand, and managed to slyly crawl across Anna and lie next to her, casually wiping her hand on the bedsheets. They'd just wash the sheets tomorrow, anyways, Elsa reasoned awkwardly.

Anna rolled over to face her sister and tucked herself in Elsa's arms.

The elder reached her hand behind her to shut off the lamp with a small _click_, and in no time at all, they were lost to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ugh. IWhat was that ending even. Okay, next story before I delete this poor excuse of a chapter.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Not really satisfied with the last chapter. Oh, well. Thank you a thousand times for reviews and favorites and just reading this in general! I snorted hardcore when I read the second review.

Please enjoy. _I_ certainly enjoyed writing this. I listened to _What You Know_ by Two Door Cinema while writing. Youtube it up and listen while reading if you want, I think it captures the scene pretty well.

Day 4. Or something. Masturbation. Woo-hoo. Modern Road Trip AU, no ice powers.

* * *

><p>It's been a long weekend for both of the sisters. They both just happened to be off work during the same weekend, so they planned a three-day road trip to California from their home in Portland.<p>

And quite the trip it has been. They swapped driver's seat every other pit stop, and drove all through the night to make it to L.A. And it was worth it. Soft summer sands, warm waters, and the energy of a glowing nightlife were all the pair of them needed right then. Work was getting stressful, and they were both beginning to forget how to have... what was it called again? Fun?

Now fully aware of what fun was once more, Elsa and Anna made their way back north. Anna offered to drive, but Elsa just woke from a nap felt refreshed enough to drive for the rest of the way.

"You're pretty quiet over there. What's that you're looking at?" Elsa asked, seeing Anna surf the web in the dim shine of her iPad.

The radio played softly. It was _Chandelier_. Or was it _Die Young_? "You won't believe what I found. This is so weird!" Anna chuckled, swiping her finger over the screen.

"What is it?"

Anna giggled strangely. Elsa rolled her eyes, worried at what could possibly elicit that kind of embarrassed laugh.

That's the kind Anna has whenever Elsa shows her loot from her occasional runs to Lover's when she thinks it's time to spice things up. Anna always was the kind to think extra things like ice trays and lacy underwear weren't necessary, but Elsa liked to keep things novel, keep each other on their toes.

But this time, it was Anna's turn to surprise Elsa. "There's this challenge going around on Tumblr called the 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge," Anna said, and raised her eyebrows at Elsa.

Elsa, who didn't see because she was driving, dimmed her high beams for an oncoming driver. "Which means... what, exactly?"

"It's this writing challenge, where you have to write thirty sex stories in thirty days for your ship. Awesome, right?"

It was Elsa's time to laugh. "Whatever you say, dear."

Anna scoffed, and would've punched her sister in the shoulder, had she not been driving at night. "It's super great. Like, hear this. Day one is cuddling naked. Day two is naked kissing. Third is when they do the do for the first time, and four is-"

"Kind of silly. If you're really doing one a day, they've got to be pretty short." Elsa said, but in a good-humored tone.

But Anna didn't say anything. Elsa could almost feel Anna contemplating something. "What is it?"

"I... it's stupid." Anna shook her head, sighing and putting the iPad down, dousing them in darkness once more. There was no light in the car except for the speedometer and the headlights reflecting off the road. Otherwise, it was a dark, moonless night in the middle of nowhere.

Guilt stewed in Elsa's stomach. "What? Don't let me change your mind, read it if you like it, by all means-"

"No, that's not it. I... I'm just. I don't know," Anna rambled. Elsa let her. If you let her, Anna usually gets to her point eventually. Anna breathed in and said without a tremble in her voice, "I'm super turned on right now, and everything's driving me _crazy_."

Elsa's mouth went dry. _Horny? _What was Elsa supposed to do about that? She wasn't about to reach over and fuck her with one hand and drive with the other.

"Sorry, you're just going to have to wait, Anna. But now I'm sort of turned on, thanks a lot." Elsa turned her down, but Anna clearly wasn't thinking that at all.

"That wasn't what I meant, of course I didn't want you to juggle me and the car. And I don't want to stop the car, we'll be home in a few hours." Anna said, voice starting to wander. "And we're in the middle of nowhere... and it's dark... and nobody else is here..."

The cogs started turning in Elsa's brain. "You don't mean," She started to say, and waited for Anna to finish her sentence.

"I totally do." Elsa could almost hear the devious grin on Anna's face.

Elsa bit her lip. Was this really going to happen? While they're driving cross country in the middle of the night in no-man's-land?

You're damn right it was.

"Okay, just tell me if there's anything I can do." Elsa said, straining to keep her voice steady.

"You can listen, and tell me what to do." Anna replied. Elsa gulped.

The blonde focused rather hard on the featureless road stretching on in front of her as she heard the zipper of Anna's shorts. Yes, Elsa was listening. Very intently, even past the radio, now playing something sounding like _Timber_.

Next came the sound of cloth shifting. Elsa guessed by the sound that Anna wasn't removing the clothing, she was just stretching it a bit to give herself some room to work.

Then she heard the rhythmic pulse of Anna rubbing herself, working herself up even more. She raised one leg up on her seat, spreading her legs. And just like that, Elsa was suddenly frustrated out of her mind. _She _wanted to touch Anna, _she_ wanted to release all of Anna's frustrations. And, most importantly, Elsa was getting worked up herself listening to Anna making those sounds.

"Lift up your shirt." Elsa commanded, and Anna complied without comment, hand continuing to shift around in her shorts. Anna's other hand traced her own stomach, then waited for Elsa to continue. "Take off your bra."

The redhead made short work of her own clasp under her t-shirt, and grunted when she was forced to retract her other hand from her shorts. The bra was tossed onto the floor, and Anna continued where she left off. "Now what, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"Feel yourself from your shoulders to your belly button." Elsa said, eyes never parting from the road.

"Belly button is such a weird word," Anna remarked, reaching under her shirt and running her fingertips of her left hand over her collar bone and working her way down.

"Don't ruin the flow." Elsa said like any other command. Anna laughed, but the laugh morphed into a pleasureful sigh near the end.

Hands now at her breasts, Anna kneaded and massaged all over the familiar skin. Her right hand never left her shorts, now working faster than before in tighter and tighter circles.

"Now fuck yourself just once using two fingers." And Anna dipped her fingers in, and a wave of pleasure passed through her. She thirsted to repeat the action, but Elsa said once.

"Take your right hand out of your shorts." Elsa demanded once more, but this time earning a rebellious groan from Anna.

"But, _Elsa_-"

"Do it." Elsa commanded, voice low.

Anna hesitated, but she did what Elsa asked.

"Now bring your hand to my mouth."

Anna looked like she was going to die from her own hormones raging through her body.

She lifted her hand to Elsa's mouth. And Elsa made it as slow and torturous as she could.

She wrapped her lips over Anna's two sopping fingers and tasted her with no shame. She ran her tongue over the fingers, and sucked for a moment before nibbling lightly. The sounds Anna made were unbearable to Elsa, and she made a mental note to do the same thing to Anna and torture her for the way she's making Elsa wait for her turn.

Elsa pulled her head away from Anna's hand, leaving a bit of saliva where Anna's wetness was before. "Taste it, then fuck yourself again."

If there was one thing Elsa enjoyed, it was being a kinky son of a bitch, then watching Anna's reaction. At home, she would surprise Anna by using ice cubes and hiding vibrators in the bedsheets then buzzing them on Anna when she was least expecting it during their intimate moments.

In this case, she wasn't able to see her reaction, but it hearing it was just as satisfying. Elsa listened to the wet sounds of Anna sucking on the tips of her fingers, then her gasping moan when she put them back into herself.

Elsa could tell Anna was getting close. Her breaths were growing sharper, her movements were gaining in speed, and the hand that she used to pleasure her breasts slid down into her shorts as well, doing lord knows what would require two hands.

"Fuck deeper. Finish." Elsa knew she didn't need to say any more. Then, in the corner of her eye, she saw Anna squirm in the way that could mean only one thing. The moan that passed Anna's lips was music to Elsa's ears.

Then there was silence, except for Anna's trembling panting, and what played on the radio that was now _What You Know _by Two Door Cinema Club. Finally, a song Elsa recognized.

Anna's hands retreated from her shorts, and sighed contently, leaning her chair back by a few inches. She sounded so content, Elsa was worried Anna already drifted off.

"You still there, Anna?" Elsa asked gently.

"You're really good," Anna spoke quietly.

"You did all the work, Love."

"I can't believe you licked my fingers, though." Anna said as though it happened years ago. Yeah, she was getting close to sleep.

Elsa chuckled, then patted Anna's lap. "Sleep, Anna. You're going to need all the rest you can get with what I'm going to make you do to me when we get back home."

"Yes, ma'am." Anna said, and leaned over, gently placing a kiss on Elsa's cheek.

Later that night, Anna repaid Elsa in full.


	5. Chapter 5

This needs to go. That needs to go. Blow jobs. Let's get to it.

I'm writing this in a cafe and there's a lady who just walked past who looked just like Helena from Orphan Black, big green jacket and all. U wut m8

Also, I'm going to part from my usual writing style for ONLY today. Why, you ask? Because I'm tired as shit and I'm a student and I have a headache and I go to work, that's why.

So. BlOwJoBSSSSssss. Day 5. Yet another Modern AU. I seriously can't believe I'm still going for it. Well, sort of.

*cracks knuckles*

* * *

><p>Elsa was nekked. She was SOOOOO bootyful. Anna was in the corner of the bathroom,also nekked. The both of them just got out of the showah! It was krazy.<p>

Anyways, they totally got it on in the showah if you haven't caught on. TH ey licked each other! IN THE BOOB! WUT

Anna lifted the hair dryer to Elsa's platinum locks. She combed and stroked the soft strands until they were dry and sleek in the heat of the blow dryer. "Hey, Anna?" Elsa said over the whir of the dryer.

Anna turned it off with a click. Elsa's hair was almost completely dry. Well, the outside layer was, anyways. "Yeah?" The redhead asked, placing the blower on the counter and running her hands through Elsa's hair, drying to get some air in her hair to dry the inner layer.

"The writer isn't trying very hard on this chapter, is she?" Elsa asked rhetorically, yet without much concern. She was comfortable, having a blow job done on her hair, being blown to perfection. What was there to complain about, really?

Anna considered Elsa's words for a moment before massaging Elsa's scalp with her fingertips, earning her a quiet purr. "Yeah. You know what, you're totally right!" She said, beginning to feel a bit scandalized. "Like, what even happened in the shower? Since when did we lick each other's boobs? Obviously _someone_'_s_ trying way too hard."

The writer farted. Then she did her homework like a responsible adult, and didn't ever think about writing Disney lesbian incest porn at work ever again.

THE END.

* * *

><p>Please keep reading, I'm going to go back to my normal writing style tomorrow. I hope this made you laugh, at least. Tell me what you thought. See you tomorrow, you lovely people.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for the reviews! They really make me so incredibly warm inside, and I'm glad you got a laugh out of yesterday's chapter.

So, right now, I'm taking my break at work. And I am completely surrounded by hoards of drunk lawyers squawking about bits of their lives that I have no business knowing about. There's this certain way people laugh when they're intoxicated, it's hilarious.

Enhoy what

I swear I'm not drunk. Enjoy.

Day six. Not zombie, but just sickness apocalypse AU. No powers. Tw: suicide mention. Clothed getting off. I've never done apocalypse stuff, so let's see how this goes.

* * *

><p>It was a lonely world. Miles of desolation and red, red, red. So much waste, so little hope. And lo and behold, there, in Elsa's rusty truck, was her sister: the only reason Elsa was still alive, and the bearer of the most pure, unrelenting hope Elsa has ever known.<p>

When the reports that the disease the governments and the scientists and the pastors said and prayed there was still time to solve reported otherwise, the riots started. Then came the sweeps of sickness, then came the attempts to establish a new government, then came the starvation. And with each step of the way, something was taken away from the both of them.

Their parents died with the second wave of sickness, but Elsa and Anna survived. They almost starved, but Anna decided they would live, and stole for the both of them, committing the first crime in her young life while Elsa was too weak to move from hunger. Then came the third biggest killer in the world, after murderers and the sickness itself: depression. Anna found Elsa, noose in hand, when she tackled her to the ground and held her sister there until Elsa stopped hyperventilating.

And now, years later, there was Elsa and Anna, driving off of stolen gas and riding on looted goods and canned tuna and a shared jug of water. They even found some toothpaste and a packaged tooth brush at one point, at which both the girls cried.

About two months ago, a vaccination was found by the few surviving scientists, and mass distributed. Some of the vaccinations ended up killing the patients, due to a sloppy mixture because of the lack of proper resources and cleaning supplies. But for the most part, the few millions left in the world were safe.

But being separated for such a long time took it's toll on humanity. Gangs took place instead of governments, and Elsa would have Anna take no part in it; they had nothing but trouble come of being in a group. The last time they were, a murderous psychopath named Hans ended up killing the better half of the group. They were surviving just fine, and Elsa would protect her sister with her life.

"Hey, Elsa?" Anna asked, rolling up the window when she spotted a few bodies ahead next to the weathered road. It was just second nature to avoid the smell getting into the truck.

Elsa rolled up her window as well. "Yes?" Even after all these years, Elsa spoke like the sophisticated philosophy major she was before the collapse of the world. Anna never spoke that way, however, and her street smart tongue got them out of many a situation. It was just silly when Elsa tried the same tactic, and just ended up using the word 'bro' and 'dude' in unfitting, awkward ways in every sentence she could.

It was mutually decided between the two of them that Anna did the talking, and Elsa did the intimidating, earning her the nickname "the Snow Queen" when she would glare and cock her gun whenever Anna's discussions prompted such mannerisms with men trying to steal their car or talk their way into Anna's pants.

"Y'know what I've been thinking?" Anna asked, but didn't give Elsa time to respond before continuing in a rant, "It's been a while since we've just taken some time for ourselves. Like, some time to just enjoy each other, instead of all this... _surviving_ business. Well, surviving is pretty important, too," Anna clarified before Elsa could interject about the importance of aliveness, "But don't you think we could take some time and just slow down for an hour or two?"

Elsa rolled her window down after passing the body. It was a clear day in the southern Californian autumn, and she was really appreciating the weather hitting the mid 80's, a rare temperature in the south, regardless of season.

"You are aware of the fact that we're almost perpetually together alone, right?" Elsa asked, earning groan from Anna.

"You know what I mean, and you know it!" The redhead said, trying to insinuate something, Elsa wasn't sure.

Elsa just responded, "You know that was redundant, right?" The blonde was a little too proud of herself for not laughing while teasing her little sister.

Anna nearly rolled her eyes right out the car. "Elsa!" She laughed, completely flustered. She decided to try to change the original question posed. "Can we please go somewhere and have sex?"

Not able to hold it back, Elsa was the one to laugh this time. "Well, thirsty, are we?"

"Fine! What do _you_ want to do today, because obviously my idea is too silly for you." Anna grumbled, a dark blush beginning to settle on her cheeks.

Turning off the main highway, avoiding the piles of abandoned cars and skeletons on either side of the road, Elsa said, "Well, we should really get some more food."

Anna's jaw dropped. "But Elsa, we just-"

"We're going to need more eventually. Let's just get it done now, so we won't have to do it again when it's an emergency or worse." Elsa reasoned. Anna was going to call her a 'stick in the mud', but held her tongue and settled on grimacing out the window. She was actually excited for their theoretical alone time, but maybe Elsa was right. It was best to stay ahead of the upcoming winter. But still. What a dull day it was going to be.

But where Elsa parked took Anna off-guard; they pulled into a furniture store. Did she mean to? "Um, are you lost?" Anna asked slowly, not wanting to offend her sister, but completely confused. The store they've been looting the last week or so was just up the street.

"Nope. C'mon." Elsa responded, hopping out. Anna followed her, trusting the blonde to know what she's doing. They entered, and inhaled the still-fresh smell of leather. Most of the furniture was gone, looted or destroyed in the riots years prior.

But Elsa led them to a section towards the back of the store, where the daylight struggled to reach. Anna looked around, an eyebrow raised. There were a bunch of couches still there, and desk chairs. "So... may I ask what we're doing here? I don't see much food tucked away between the cushions."

Anna turned to Elsa, only to see her sitting on one of the softly cushioned desk chairs, eying Anna with a smirk. She patted her lap. "Make yourself comfortable." Elsa said in a low voice. Anna knew what was happening the moment her sister raised her hand and curled her finger, gesturing for her to come closer.

"You sneaky little stinker!" Anna laughed, obeying Elsa and straddling the blonde's lap in the chair. "I can't believe I didn't catch on earlier."

"I could hardly believe what I was doing, so I don't blame you." Elsa responded, resting her hands on Anna's legs. Surprises in the post-apocalyptic world generally never went over well, unless your 'surprise' is actually an ambush placed for an enemy in a turf war. But Anna admitted this one was pretty nice.

Their lips met smiling, but it dissipated as the passion in their kiss grew. And they escalated faster than they'd like to admit.

Living under the constant stress the harsh, scalding wasteland provided, release was more than pleasure for the sisters; sexual pleasure became something of a necessary part of their existence, as much as food or water. The close togetherness it brought them was worth more than old-world gold.

It wasn't long before Elsa was working on the redhead's shorts, but stopped her from standing to remove her shorts. Anna didn't question it, though. Her hands were too busy roaming Elsa's body, from the gentle curve of her hips to her slender neck. No matter how many times she ran her hands ran over every bit of her sister, it was always fresh to her senses, always exciting and warm.

Soon, Elsa had her hand working every trick she knew in Anna's shorts, running her other hand over Anna's jaw to deepen their kiss, accidentally clicking their teeth together in her fervor.

But Anna didn't make comment, she was too preoccupied with clenching onto Elsa's shirt for dear life as her hand continued to stroke, rub, and flick. She broke the kiss when it was too hard not to gasp every time Elsa's finger glided over her entrance, but never dove a finger in. "_God_, Elsa," She groaned, resting their foreheads together. "Why the hell would you be so good and so evil at the same time?"

"Philosophy major," Elsa responded simply, and finally dove two digits into Anna's heat. She threw her head onto the blonde's shoulder, grasping onto her shirt even harder. She was glad she wasn't wearing a turtle neck, Anna might've strangled her.

Taking the opportunity, Elsa brushed one of Anna's braids away from her neck and kissed from the base to the jaw line, taking the time to flick her ear lobe with her tongue before sucking on it.

Feeling Anna's hot breath on her shoulder and neck, Elsa was spurred on to go deeper, pressing her thumb on her sister's clit. The way Anna was moving her hips, the blonde guessed it was only a matter of time before her sister climaxed.

And right she was. Elsa's name on Anna's tongue, she clenched and shuttered with one last expert stroke of Elsa's hand, then it was over. Panting into her lover's shoulder, Anna just said, "You next?"

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Should I ever try doing this AU ever again, or is this a dead horse? And are there any AU's you'd like me to consider writing? Tell me in the reviews!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Once again, thank you for the feedback and reviews! I'm going to have new AU's up soon. *double guns*

Day 7. Half-naked. I think this means that they have just their pants on, or just their tops on, but it works better in my head if one of them is clothed, and the other one naked. Right? Right. Back to the Modern AU. No powers.

Okay, I'm going to be honest. I'm beginning to run low on adjectives to describe sexual sensations. Curse my virgin mind!

Also: I didn't mean to, but it ended up being semi-inspired by a picture that I frustratingly can't find the source for. So, I'll post a link if I ever find it. Sorry.

* * *

><p>It was a long day in the office for Elsa, so when she finally got home and jumped into the shower, it felt like heaven raining down upon her body. She loved the feeling of her sweetly sudsy loofah scrubbing away the day, making her feel polished and clean.<p>

Rinsed of all suds, the blonde sat a moment in the heat of the running water, relaxing as the water beat on her neck and back. But she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing behind who Elsa guessed was her sister and roommate, Anna. She could see Anna's silhouette through the curtain.

"I'm almost done." Elsa informed her, leaning against the wall and letting the water hit the side of her neck and drip down her chest. She rested her eyes, and waited for her sister to respond.

Suddenly, the curtain was drawn back, and a blast of cool air hit Elsa's wet body, giving her a chill. Elsa opened her eyes, and saw Anna staring back at her with an intensity she knew well. The blonde was very familiar with the look Anna gave her when she was envisioning what she wanted to do with, or _to_, her.

Elsa didn't even cover herself when she said with a raised brow, "Would you like to join me? I can stay and scrub your back." Anna took the invitation, but Elsa was taken aback when Anna didn't stop to disrobe. The redhead walked straight into the jet of water in her college-casual outfit of a short sleeved button up and slacks, and a lacy black bra now that Elsa was able to see through the soaked white shirt.

Pressing their bodies together against the wall, Anna brought their lips together under the steaming water. Elsa could feel the fiery emergency of Anna's lust, and brought her hands to undo the top button of her shirt. But clearly Anna had other ideas, as she grasped Elsa's hands and pinned them against the wall.

Anna broke the kiss and began to kiss down Elsa's sweet-smelling neck, and the blonde was glad she used the nicest soap they had. Elsa took this time to look down. At least Anna had the good grace to take off her socks and shoes before soaking herself.

A tiny nip to her neck had Elsa give her sister her complete attention. "Fuck," The blonde whispered as Anna continued to massage her neck with her lips, and tried her best to hold in a moan when her sister began to suck at her ear lobe. She lost it, however, when Anna hotly kissed her behind her ear. "God, Anna. Have you been planning this all day?"

"Ever since statistics at one o'clock," Anna said, kissing back down her neck and onto her shoulder. She gave Elsa's hands a fond little squeeze, and continued, "The shower was an added bonus."

"Glad to know I'm on your mind," Elsa managed to say as her sister kissed along her collar bone. Her eyes rolled back behind closed lids. "Since making love was obviously your priority for the last seven hours, I hope you're keeping up your grades-" But Elsa's breath was caught short when Anna's knee ground against her most sensitive place.

"You were saying?" Anna teased, grinding harder, but keeping Elsa's hands pinned to the wall, letting the water drip down the blonde's body.

Elsa took a sharp breath and said with a pace even with her sister's movements, "I was saying that I refuse to take the blame if you get an academic dismissal because you're distracted, turned on during class thinking about me."

Anna lifted her head to capture her lips in another deep, heated kiss. "I have a three-point-eight GPA," Anna uttered between the strokes her tongue gave Elsa's, "I can feel however the hell I want to feel in class."

Moving Elsa's wrists together to hold them above her head with one hand, Anna used her other hand to trace a line down the blonde's side, all the while lightly biting and sucking on Elsa' lower lip.

The sum of sensations were overwhelming to Elsa; the smooth movement of the steamy water, the scratchy roughness of wet clothes against her sensitive chest, the tickle of Anna's auburn braids over her own loose, platinum hair, and the sensual trails drawn by her sister's nails all the way down her arm to her abdomen. It was difficult to retain a beat to her breath, but she wasn't sure where to draw a rhythm from.

Anna's lips left Elsa's, and she just kissed the sides of her face. "You know," Elsa joked, "You might have a four-point-zero if you weren't constantly preoccupied during school hours thinking about how you're going to fuck me next."

This remark earned her a slow, torturous retreat away from where she wanted Anna to touch her most. The redhead's hand trailed up, up between her breasts, and finally rested on her throat. "Exactly. Wouldn't you think sacrificing my perfect grade average for you should be appreciated? But _no_," Anna breathed against Elsa's flushed lips, a smile playing at the corners of her mouth, "You must not want it, not nearly enough."

But Elsa just rolled her eyes. That strategy wasn't going to work on the elder sister. "No, my dear sister," Elsa said, unable to keep a triumphant tone out of her voice, "_You_ want it. You know if you just leave now, I'm just going to finish by myself, and that's the last thing you want."

Anna's cheeks puffed up. She opened and closed her mouth, before giving in and returning her lips to her sister's. Strategy wasn't exactly the redhead's forte, but she didn't need to be when she could speak with her hands. Elsa would bend to every whim of Anna's, sooner or later. Parting from Elsa's lips, Anna said, "Okay. Maybe that's completely true, but it still doesn't mean you shouldn't appreciate the amount of time I spend thinking about you. Right? Right." She agreed with herself, as though she just made the most relevant point that night.

Elsa let her have her moment, trying to not grin too broadly at her sister's scatter-brained attempt to dominate her. "Oh, Anna, what would I do without you? Masturbate furiously in your absence, I think."

"Oh, shush." Anna said, and released her sister's arms. Before she could do anything about it, however, Elsa turned the tables. Spinning them around, Elsa pinned the redhead against the wall, just as she was before. "Well, this is _definitely_ going differently than it did in my mind during statistics." Anna admitted.

"Then imagine my surprise when my sister barges in on my lovely shower," Elsa said, slipping a hand past the rim of Anna's soaked pants, "And tries to tell me I've been waiting for this all afternoon. A pleasant surprise, yes, but quite the shock nevertheless."

And Anna gasped, tucking her head into the crook of Elsa's neck. Both of Anna's hands held tightly onto the blonde's hand that held them above her head.

Moments like this reminded Elsa just how fond of Anna she was. Elsa truly cherished these strange, out of the blue moments because Anna's spontaneity was expressed in them, completely undiluted. Anna never had much of a filter anyways, but during these moments was when their hearts really beat together.

Elsa moved her fingers along Anna's creases until, finally, she slipped a finger in. Anna's back arched against the wall and, and Elsa pressed her naked form against Anna's clothed one. Finally finding a tempo, they moved in unison, Anna's hips against Elsa's hand.

Rising her head, Anna allowed Elsa to part her lips with her searching, massaging tongue.

Soon, in mid-kiss, Anna suddenly gasped and threw her head back. She thrust her hips forward one last time. The redhead almost collapsed, her legs were shaking so hard.

Elsa removed both of her hands and wrapped her arms around her sister. It felt weird to embrace Anna in her wet, clingy clothes.

Resting her head on her sister's shoulder, Anna said, "I'm sorry I didn't plan this better. I guess you had to be good for the both of us." She sounded rather glum for someone who just climaxed with so much passion.

"What, you aren't just going to make me do myself now, are you?" Elsa asked in all seriousness. There was no way the blonde was just going to let Anna leave her in such a hot state.

Anna's face lit up. "Never." The two parted just enough for Anna to give Elsa's lips a peck, then Anna had an idea. "Just a sec." Anna said, and grabbed the shower head. "Lean against the wall, and put your foot there," Anna pointed to the rim of the tub.

Elsa did as her sister said and spread her legs, sure she knew what she was up to. Anna began by running her hand over her perfectly shaped breasts. Using the still-spraying shower head, Anna slowly creeped up Elsa's thigh with the comfortable pressure of the water. She dipped her head to kiss Elsa's chest all down to one of the pink tips, when Elsa lifted her hands to undo her wet, auburn braids.

One hand now hopelessly tangled in the undone mop of Anna's hair, Elsa curled her other hand around the collar of the redhead's shirt. All this was enough foreplay for Anna, and she finally directed the shower head against Elsa's most sensitive area. "Anna," The blonde groaned restlessly, tugging Anna up to her mouth by her collar.

Her hand slid from Elsa's chest, down to accompany the jet of water. On instinct, Elsa parted her legs further to let more water gush against her.

Everything just sounded... well, _wet. _Without the water splashing on their shoulders, they heard their mouths moving against each other's, they heard the water splashing against the tub floor, and they definitely heard every last sound coming from Elsa's throat.

Pressing the shower head against Elsa, Anna asked, "This okay? I can just use my hand if you want-"

"No," Elsa said a bit more eagerly than she meant to, and swallowed before she continued, "No, you're doing well." Anna adjusted the stream just slightly, and Elsa immediately lurched forward. "Yep, that's fine," Elsa gasped, "Right there."

"Good." Anna said with a satisfied grin, then brought their lips together again.

…...

"Not bad for a sacrifice of only point-two on your GPA." Elsa panted, drying her hair in her towel. "Maybe you could afford to daydream during your classes about fucking me more often."

The shower head was securely back in it's place, and Anna was deciding what to do with herself and her soaking clothes. Spotting her sister looking rather unsure, Elsa just said, "Just take them off, already. I still don't understand why you came in like that, you weirdo."

"It made for a novel experience." Anna defended herself in full confidence, but then looked down at herself again, dripping all over the floor. "And it might just be a once in a life experience, too. Now that the water's off, I'm so cold!"

Elsa helped the shivering redhead out of her sopping clothes, and wrapped her giant towel around Anna's shoulders. "C'mon, it'll be warmer in our room." Elsa said, and lead them to their warm blankets to snuggle together and talk about how tired the writer is, and how fucked she is when tomorrow's math test comes along. Then they laughed, because she totally had it coming because she's an imbicile. Imbecile. Whatever. It sounds like "imbicile". She's a cretin. There.

* * *

><p>More author's notes: (UGH GO AWAY HEADACHE)(I joined the art and literature club at school and I seriously can't find where the meetings occur. WhaT whYY)(Dear Diary, today I ruined a fanfiction I just spent an hour writing by being an impulsive shit and inserting myself into it. Not like there's a delete button or anything.)<p>

Once again, if you have a specific AU, tell me in a review and I'll try to do it sometime! For example, an AU where the writer isn't mentioned. That would be nice, wouldn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

You're all so great. Your feedback is really priceless, your suggestions help a lot! And thank you for continuing to read throughout the month!

Day 8. Youtube AU. Skype sex. Reborn in the name of Youtube. Elsa has powers again, huzzah.

I have been inspired by Snowstorm Thirteen's review. The icon, the dedication, the AU suggestion, _I'm soaking it all in. _

By the way, the last time I played one of those Frozen hospital games on that one website, I cried when I laughed too hard because I fucking used a device that **sucked out Elsa's snot**. It was really a moment when I took a moment to revel in the freedoms of the internet.

* * *

><p><em>"That's all for today, see ya!" Anna waved at her camera before clicking its off button. On instinct, she already had a cable at the ready to upload the footage onto her computer to edit and post on her Youtube channel. <em>

_ Elsa sat next to the busy redhead on the sofa next to Anna's equipment, grinning to herself. "I'm going to be laughing about that for weeks. I can't believe you actually licked your foot."_

_ "Don't you mean, 'I can't believe I'm going to be kissing you after you licked your foot?'" Anna corrected her sister, then asked, "You don't have some sort of foot fetish, do you?"_

_ Elsa promptly threw a pillow aimed at her head. But it turned to iCE SUDDENLY, AND HIT ANNA'S HEART!11!1!1_

_ OMFT!_

_ This must mean that, in order to melt Anna's heart, they must do the frick frack like it's their last day on earth! YAAAAAAAAAAASSSSS BUTTS_

Suddenly, the writer felt a hand harshly slap the back of her head. "What was that for?" The writer asked, gingerly holding the spot of impact.

"I wouldn't have to give you a good smack," Elsa growled, cracking her knuckles viciously, "If you would stop writing smut about us. We _do_ have actual lives outside of making sweet, sweet love, you know."

Anna sat on the sofa against the wall, continuing to edit her clips into a Youtube video, cutting and splicing the footage into comedic perfection. "Is she writing weird stories about us again?" Anna asked her sister, lifting her eyes to glare at the Writer. "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Before Elsa could confiscate the Writer's computer and delete all she had written, she quickly shielded the computer with her hands. "Wait, wait! Before you can touch my precious, precious love," The writer said in reference to the device she was protecting from the blonde's wrath, petting it as though it was a pet, "Just know that I'm not the only one who does this sort of thing! C'mon, it's a freaking fandom. Just look at them!"

The writer pointed at you. You wave, abashed at your mention. You didn't expect to be in this fanfiction, but there you have it.

But now Anna was standing, and making her way towards you with two balled fists. "Wait, wait!" You said, hands trembling, "Why the fuck do _I_ have to pay for this? The Writer... well, wrote me in!"

Anna's gaze was redirected towards the Writer, who gulped, and quickly attempted to make another defense for herself, "I only put the Reader in here because they asked to be here! Specifically, Snowstorm Thirteen!"

Crossing her arms, Elsa just said, "Snowstorm... Thirteen? That's really a name?"

"No, you frozen fucksicle. That's their _username._" The Writer explained, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Seriously, what era do you come from?"

Elsa just shrugged, and said impatiently, "I don't know, you never described my clothes or specified whether or not it's a Modern AU."

Rolling your eyes, you piped in. "It's a Youtube AU. Wouldn't you think it's sort of implied that it's a Modern AU?"

"Okay, that's enough!" Anna called over the madness, stepping into the center of the room. "You're writing smut about Elsa and I," Anna said, pointing a condemning finger at the Writer, "You're reading it while doing god-knows-what," Her finger next pointed at the Reader, "And you," Anna finally pointed at Elsa, who rose an eyebrow, "Why did you have to stop the story right as we started to get into each other's pants?"

Silence overtook the room. Elsa just stared.

"Are you seriously going to let these imbeciles," Elsa gestured towards the Writer and you, "Continue to fangirl over every facet of our relationship?"

Anna nodded. "As long as we get to edit it afterward, I don't see a problem with it."

"So... Can I continue to write?" The Writer asked with caution.

"And can I continue to fill my heart with your relationship's merits?" You asked hopefully.

A beat passed before Elsa gave in. "_Fine_," Elsa said with a sigh, "You may continue your abominable practices."

You and the Writer high-five, faces split in wide grins.

"But," Elsa added, "You must promise, that under no circumstance, shall you _ever_ make me use an ice dildo."

Grins shaken slightly, you nod, more than happy with the ultimatum. You prod the Writer's shoulder until she agrees as well.

Linking her arm around her sister's, Anna let out a contented sigh. "Well, now, on with the next chapter!"

* * *

><p>Okay, actually semi-serious, no-breaking-the-fourth wall chapter tomorrow. AU requests are still great! Feel free to ask for just about any AU, and I'll try to do it!<p>

Oh, and I'll be sure to remember Torigagged's request for when the time comes. And I'm going to try to do WooHoo's request tomorrow, if all goes well.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry I'm a day late, I had a test I needed some extra studying time for. I'll tell you how I did tomorrow...

Day 9. Against the wall. And guess what else this it? A real chapter that I actually worked on, _fourth wall still in tact! _

Prompted by WooHoo. High school AU, not sisters, no powers.

By the way, WooHoo, if you're reading this, please tell me if I'm interpreting this correctly. I seriously read it four times before breaking it down into parts and studying each to make sure I understood the entirety of the request. Even if I interpreted it incorrectly, I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>It was a chilly autumn at Corona High, but Elsa didn't mind much. She often giggled under her hand when she saw the native Washingtonian students shuffling between classes with five scarves piled around their necks and wool hats placed firmly on their heads. Being from Alaska herself, feeling the rain soak through her thin blouse was like a warm shower in comparison to the perpetual ice and snow of the northern permafrost region.<p>

What Elsa did mind, however, was someone who she would walk past every day between classes. This someone, a girl, had beautiful auburn hair braided in two pigtails, and a charming spattering of freckles from cheek to cheek. But most of all, Elsa couldn't help but get lost in those sea-foam green eyes of hers, and Elsa wished more than anything she could get closer to study their depth.

But she couldn't. Elsa didn't have any reason to talk to the girl. Not really, at least, as Elsa didn't consider studying other people's eyes a good enough reason to bother people. So she'll keep to herself, blending in just like everybody else. It's what she's good at. Getting top grades and being socially impaired.

Despite her resignation to her disposition, Elsa continued to give the mysterious, smiling redhead just one sliver of her time every day when the blonde would cast her one glance.

But today was different. Today, the redhead looked back.

And the redhead began to walk towards Elsa's very spot, perfect braids swinging with every step. Palms suddenly sweaty, Elsa froze as though being approached by the principal himself.

"Hi," The girl said cheerfully to Elsa, holding out a hand for her to shake. "I'm Anna! I've, well. I've seen you around, not that I've been stalking you or anything," Elsa shook Anna's hand, careful not to pass out. Anna was here. Anna was shaking her hand. Anna was talking to her, actually looking at her with her vibrant eyes, which looked even more green up close. "Anyways, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to sit with me at lunch?"

Elsa almost pinched herself. She was making contact with _Anna. _The blonde said, astounded at the stability of her own voice, "I'd like that." Letting go of her new friend's hand and shaking her head, Elsa added, "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Elsa."

Waving her hand, Anna said, "Hi, Elsa. I'm Anna."

They both sat in silence for a moment. Elsa almost laughed.

"Wait, I already said that." The redhead said, slapping her palm to her forehead. Reddening slightly, she continued, "Anyways, I heard you were new around here, so I just wanted to make sure you felt at home here."

Another spell of silence, but a comfortable one this time. It was a moment for Elsa to truly appreciate the girl's kindness, whom she was becoming fonder and fonder of as the seconds ticked by.

But it was interrupted by the bell. Only then did they realize they were alone in the locker-lined hall. Anna seemed to be considering saying something, but then just reached for Elsa's hand. "Here, come with me."

But Elsa hesitated. "Wait, aren't we going to be late for classes?"

Anna ignored her question, but Elsa continued to follow her new friend down the secluded hall, until, "You brought me to see... a closet?" Elsa asked, eyebrow shooting into her bangs.

Anna opened it, still hand in hand with Elsa, and said, "Well, only if you want to."

As though hit by a wave, realization washed over Elsa. "Oh."

Elsa had a decision to make. She was already late for class, but that wasn't the issue to the perfect-student blonde at all. Anna was inviting her to do unspeakable things with her, on school property, and they had only just met. Was this the usual procedure for the redhead to invite her new friends to have sexual intercourse as coronation to the friendship?

All of the doubtful questions disappeared, however, the moment Anna whispered her name, "Elsa."

And that was all the initiative Elsa needed. Something inside the blonde clicked, and suddenly, everything was just second nature to her. She nearly shoved the redhead into the cramped janitor's closet, and in the dark, quiet space, found Anna's soft lips with her own. With two thuds, their bags fell to the floor.

Anna was shorter than Elsa by a few inches, and they seemed to have been made for each other. Every curve, dip, and edge seemed to fit together like a jigsaw puzzle when Elsa pressed their bodies together against the hard wall. "Elsa," Anna whispered in the dark, and Elsa just moaned in response when the redhead began to nip and suck on her bottom lip.

Unable to see in the absolute darkness, all of Elsa's remaining senses came to life. She guessed Anna's pleasant body mist was sweet pea scented, and it complimented her naturally sweet smell. The sound of their clothes rustling against each other was secondary to the sensual sound of skin and tongues and breath. And the feeling of Anna's hands over her neck and shoulders, grasping at her blouse to hold her closer only drove Elsa wild, and lost her own hands as they explored Anna's form under her loose clothes.

"Well, didn't expect you to be so dominant," Anna said in a husky voice as Elsa kissed and breathed hotly against her neck.

"Maybe you'd have better foreshadowing if you got to know me for more than ten minutes before inviting me in here," The blonde said and softly bit Anna's ear. Elsa reveled in her new friend's not-so-quiet moan. Elsa returned the sound in kind as Anna's hands moved from her waist, all the way up to cup her breasts.

Capturing Anna in another deep kiss, Elsa's fingers lifted Anna's shirt just enough to slip her hands over her belly, then slipped one finger under the waistline of her jeans. Elsa gave the girl time to respond. She needed to know if Anna was still on board.

Elsa's question was answered when the redhead whispered against her lips, "_Please_."

Undoing the button and undoing the zipper twice since it got stuck on the first try due to Elsa's anticipation-riddled fingers, she finally slipped her hand between Anna's pants and her undergarments.

Running her fingertips gingerly over the already-damp surface of Anna's underwear, Elsa slid her tongue against Anna's one last time before parting for a breath and asking, "How does it feel?"

Anna's hands were still clamped firmly onto Elsa's shirt. "Yeah," Anna said, and shifted her hips to get more pressure from Elsa's fingers. It wasn't an actual answer, but it was more than enough to let Elsa know that her friend was enjoying herself.

Lifting her hand, Elsa finally dove her hand into Anna's undergarments and began to explore her wetness.

It was as though Anna was completely under her control. With every sweep of her fingers, Anna would sway this was and that, and would buck desperately every time Elsa came close to her entrance. The room seemed to be spinning for Elsa, and the sensation was accentuated by the pure darkness in the room. The blonde was glad Anna was leaning against the wall, or else she'd be worried they'd both tumble over.

To Elsa's surprise, however, Anna said through her own gasps, "So, Elsa. I heard you're from Canada?"

"Is this really the ideal time to be asking first date questions," Elsa responded, finally dipping two fingers into Anna, who sighed in euphoria.

Speaking with even more difficulty, the trembling redhead continued, "C'mon. I've," She gasped again when Elsa thrust her fingers in again, deeper this time, "I've lived here my whole life. I want to hear more about you, I'm sure you've got some things to say about Canada."

Gaining rhythm, Elsa continued to slide her fingers in and out. "For one, I'm from Alaska. Very different."

"Is it?" Anna asked with an air of disbelief.

Elsa just rolled her eyes, concentrating on the beat of their movements. Elsa ran her tongue over Anna's lips again, begging entrance.

The shorter girl's breathing became more labored when Elsa used her other hand to run under her shirt and bra. Squeezing and pinching at the soft skin of Anna's breasts, Elsa noticed how soft Anna was, from her lips and neck, down to her soft yet toned stomach. She kissed Anna's feathery lips again, their noses pressing against each other's cheeks.

She began to run her thumb over Anna's sensitive clit with every thrust. Elsa was going to ask if there was anything she could do to pleasure her more, but her train of thought crumbled when Anna's breath hitched, then released a shaky groan into her mouth.

Twisting and bucking against Elsa's hand, the redhead kissed her with more passion than ever before. Their mouths finally parted, and Anna's writhing subsided with a shaky breath.

Anna rested her damp forehead on Elsa's shoulder and panted, "What was Alaska like?"

Elsa was taken aback. The blonde had just fucked her against a cold wall in a musty closet filled with cleaning supplies. Wasn't she supposed to comment on how good it was or something? "I... well, definitely colder than it is here. And there are more elderly folk up north." Elsa commented, removing her hands from Anna's shirt and pants to hold the worn girl against herself.

Anna returned the embrace, still resting her head on the taller girl's shoulder. "Tell me more." She whispered.

"I don't know what to say." Elsa said, feeling awkward for the first time since they entered the dark closet. "What do you want to hear more about?"

"Everything." Anna said, before confessing, "I just don't want to leave your arms." Her arms tightened around the blonde's middle.

Elsa felt the same. Something about being there just felt _right_ to her. Not so much being in a broom closet during school hours, but just holding each other like they were life-long lovers. The socially impaired, shy girl felt, for the first time since she arrived in Washington, that she belonged.

Elsa smiled. She turned her head and whispered against Anna's neck, "Me too."

* * *

><p>Not sure if I liked that ending. I kind of wanted them to get caught and expelled. Drama bomb.<p>

Please keep sending in AU prompts, but for the next few days I'm going to go back to canon for my own writing pleasure. Have a good day!


	10. Chapter 10

Uploading late again. Sorry, I had a bit of a rough few days, but it's a little better now that I have some time to write. Thanks for reading!

Day ten. Going into the double digits, very exciting. Today's supposed to be doggy style, but I'm altering it so it's "Taking someone from the back". Okay, I'm a cheater. But it's going to be hot as fuck like usual, so it can't matter _that_ much, can it?

Snowstorm Thirteen, your comment killed me. I'm literally still laughing. StillEvolving, you're welcome. *evil laughter* Tirithek, I'm glad you enjoyed it! And Queenofevilsmirks (nice name, btw), I was thinking the same thing a few days ago when I started writing this, so I hope you enjoy this chapter, then! I'm going to try to do the shy Elsa thing soon as well. *hint*tomorrow's theme is dom/sub*hint*

No AU, takes place in canon Arendelle.

* * *

><p>Elsa doesn't remember ever having been so comfortable in her life. She sat in bed wearing her softest bed robes, leaning back on Anna's chest. Using her sister's bent legs on either side of her as props for her elbows, they could read their book together with a warm blanket pulled up to Elsa's chest.<p>

Anna, elevated on a pile of pillows so the both of them had a comfortable incline, stroked Elsa's loose hair. She combed and stroked her fingers through, and Elsa loved every bit of it. She occasionally had to re-read a line or two because she kept getting so lost in all her comfort.

Finally, Elsa had to put the book down. "What's wrong?" Anna asked, still petting Elsa's hair, "The story was just starting to get good."

"My eyes are a bit too tired to carry on," Elsa said, resting her head back on her sister's chest. It was true that Elsa had a very long day of overseeing an upcoming festival celebrating the beginning of spring, and that coupled with the cloud-like feeling of lying in Anna's warm embrace was too much for the Queen.

Kissing the top of Elsa's head, Anna removed her fingers from her sister's long locks and wrapped her sister up in her arms. "Did you want to sleep, then? If you are, I'm going to head to the desk and keep reading, because the suspense is kissing me." Anna asked, planting three, four more kisses atop her sister's fair head.

"You mean 'killing'?" Elsa corrected her with a grin, an eyebrow raised.

Anna took a moment to think. "Wait, what did I say?" She asked, and Elsa looked over her shoulder at Anna.

"You said 'kissing'," The blonde said, then added, "Perhaps I'm not the only one with a sleep deficit."

Anna groaned. "You know what I mean. Anyways, I'm that sort of tired where I'm tired, but I'm not."

Elsa waited for Anna to elaborate, but when she didn't, the blonde asked, "Meaning?"

"When your brain feels like it's dripping out your ears, but your body still feels energetic." Anna clarified. Elsa would have put it differently, but she felt somewhat the same. She had been actively directing people this way and that all day, and it took all of her organizational skills to set things right when someone had at one point misplaced all eight-thousand salad plates.

"I feel the same way," Elsa said, resting her head on Anna once more, a bit restless now that she was aware of her potential energy. Maybe it wasn't her eyes that were tired after all, but her mind.

"So," Anna said, uncurling her arms from around her neck and worming her fingers past Elsa's collar to massage her shoulders, "What should we do?"

Elsa melted against her sister's kneading hands. "Do?"

"You know. _Do_." Anna said again, slipping her hands further into Elsa's robe to massage between her shoulders. The blonde sat up a bit so Anna could reach better, and lost her train of thought for a second as her circles grew deeper, working out a knot she didn't know was there.

After a moment, the Queen's mind pieced together what Anna was trying so hard to subtly insinuate. "_Oh_." Elsa wondered why it took her so long to identify the strange husk in her sister's voice, but just blamed the long day for wearing down her wit.

The redhead behind her reached further down still, slowly dragging Elsa's robe from her shoulders in the descent. When she felt Anna's lips press warmly against her bare shoulder as her nails trailed the small of her back, Elsa said, "Is this what our lives have come to? Reading books and engaging in intercourse?"

Now kissing up the side of Elsa's neck, nose brushing against her sister's jaw, Anna replied, "_Good_ books. And _great_ intercourse." Hands slipping around Elsa's sides to feel her soft belly, the redhead added, "And who says 'intercourse', anyways? We have great sex. Wonderful, beautiful sex."

Elsa never liked the word 'sex' herself. It was such a blunt word, and was often confused for the word 'gender'. "Wonderful, beautiful love making." Elsa corrected her.

"Ew," Anna snorted, hands sliding up to the undersides of Elsa's breasts. "'Love making' reminds me of old people."

"What? Why?" Elsa laughed, thoroughly enjoying the full-body massage Anna was giving her.

"I don't know. It's archaic. But..." Anna took a moment to think, hands beginning to fixate on the soft tips of Elsa's breasts. "I've got it. How about wonderful, beautiful fucking."

If Elsa could have rolled her eyes further, she would have. "Remind me why I let you move into my room."

Anna pinched a little harder, making Elsa squirm. "Because you love me. And because I asked every day for over a month."

"I still resent you a little for that." The blonde said. She placed her hands over Anna's groping ones and focused on her love for her sister. It was easy to get carried away during times like this and accidentally leave trails of frost across the bedsheets, and she wasn't about to hurt her sister now that they've come so far from the days when Elsa would separate herself from the world. "Come. Let us engage in wonderful, beautiful fucking."

Shuffling up Anna's body, Elsa pushed the robe sleeves from her arms and rested her back against her sister, who was clothed in a silky nightdress. Elsa rested the back of her blonde head on Anna's shoulder. Hands still placed on the redhead's, she lead one hand downwards, descending towards her naval.

Elsa heard Anna hum in approval when she led the redhead's hands all the way to her hips. She didn't wear undergarments to bed under her now undone robes, and Elsa was glad for it. "Spread your legs a bit," Anna gently said against her sister's temple.

Feeling a bit sheepish, Elsa parted her legs as Anna said. She felt Anna's soft nightdress against her back and her fingers trailing lower and lower.

Hands leaving their place atop Anna's, she allowed her sister to explore as she pleased. The redhead shifted under her to reach down to stroke her upper thigh, and her other hand went to the blonde's collarbone. When Anna kissed her ear and began to suck on the lobe, Elsa said, "I want you to touch me like you touch yourself."

Anna's movements froze. Elsa was usually so quiet during their private moments, and Anna would always tell her it drove her wild when the blonde would occasionally moan or make requests.

But nothing could prepare the Queen for Anna giggling and removing her hands, gathering her sister in a tight hug around her waist. On instinct, Elsa instantly iced the sheets surrounding her hands, and a few pieces of snow fell on their shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Elsa wheezed, and the Princess loosened her arms a little with an apology.

"Sorry," Anna giggled in a high voice, "I just love it when you're so honest like that. It's like, _wow_, that's great." Pecking a myriad of kisses upon every inch of Elsa's cheek, jaw, neck, shoulder, _anywhere _her lips could reach_, _she added, "Elsa, I love you so much."

Bursts of fondness weren't infrequent for the redhead to express, not infrequent in the slightest. Elsa blamed it on their separation, and for the first two weeks or so when they spent all their time together, the Queen would cry almost every time these outbursts would occur. Anna would just randomly have to vent all of her positive emotions or else she would burst from the excitement of finally being with whom she loved most, and it took Elsa time to adjust to all of the love her sister would shower upon the blonde during those times.

Now Elsa has learned how to accept the love without crying from the guilt of their separation or just from remembering what it was to be loved. "I love you, Anna," Elsa reciprocated the expression, and the snow and ice slowly dissipated. She let Anna hold her a moment while she kissed up and down the Queen's neck, and the redhead's grip softened after a moment.

Her kisses began to linger more and more, and finally began to soften as she'd spend time to suck for moments at a time over Elsa's pulse. "Careful," the Queen warned, hoping she wouldn't have to walk around with a shawl draped around her neck to hide any marks left by her sister.

"Don't worry," Anna breathed hotly against the cool neck of the blonde and flicked her tongue over her pulse briefly. "I'm totally under control. No more hickeys."

"That's what you said last time, verbatim." Elsa groaned, but tilted her head back to give her sister access to more skin. "Ah," She hissed when Anna lightly nipped her neck.

"So," The Princess said between kisses, both hands running back down Elsa's belly, "Can I do the thing? Like, the way you were saying before? That thing?"

Giving herself a mental note to give Anna a talk about building a 'mood', Elsa just nodded. "I'm ready whenever you _ah,_" Anna didn't give her sister the time to finish her sentence before her hand reached Elsa's most sensitive place.

With one hand, Anna began to stroke the blonde's inner thigh, and with her other hand, she did things Elsa can say with confidence she has never felt anything like. Her sister lightly pinched and rolled the blonde's clit between her fingers, and Elsa instinctively spread her legs further. "God, Anna," Elsa breathed out, a visible puff of cold air escaping her lips.

"Do you like it?" Anna whispered against her sister's ear, raking her nails over the Queen's thigh.

In another puff of cold smoke, Elsa replied shortly, "Do you really find it necessary for me to say?" Another airy, massaging pinch. Elsa's fingers tightened around the sleeves of her sister's nightdress. "_Yes_, yes, it's good. Very, in fact."

"Just making sure." The Princess' touch softened to a rhythmic stroke, and Elsa's own writhing movements began to synchronize with the beat.

Maybe Elsa's skin grew colder, or perhaps it was Anna who grew warmer as the tempo increased, she wasn't sure. All the blonde knew was that she couldn't get enough of this. Was this really what her sister did to herself in the loneliest of nights? Elsa was going to have to step up her game the next time Anna was on the receiving end.

Elsa felt hypnotized, as though everything disappeared and there was only herself and Anna. None of the endless needs and responsibilities of Arendelle, none of the worries of the future and finding suitors and heirs, not even the prospect of war with the Northern Isles that has constantly been on the horizon since the Hans incident was able to remain on her mind as long as Anna was there. Everything was Anna, Anna breathing hot air against her neck, Anna's lips grazing her jaw, Anna's warm fingers working skillfully on her sensitivity.

Elsa felt herself grew dangerously close, and was embarrassed when she noticed her sister hasn't even entered her yet. Or maybe she didn't plan to, it would be no lie if Elsa said it was necessary.

Turns out, the Queen was correct on both accounts. Her body was racked with a pleasurable surge, spreading from her center all the way through her limbs to her fingers and toes. With one last swipe of her fingers, Anna brought her arms back up to wrap them around her sister's waist.

Anna held her like that until Elsa caught her breath and finally relaxed against her sister's chest. "Is that really what you do?" Elsa sighed, contented beyond content.

"Well, only sort of." The Princess admitted tiredly against her sister's shoulder. "You really reacted when I started doing that swirling thing, so I just sort of kept going."

"Swirling thing?" Elsa chuckled at the way her sister put her technique.

"Okay, I can't really think of a better way of putting it." Anna said, then added tiredly, "Are you ready for bed, then?"

Elsa almost nodded, when she asked, "Are you? I could reciprocate, if you're still awake. With pleasure." Elsa ended on a purr.

The redhead accepted. How could she resist?

* * *

><p>Thank you again for your interaction by reviewing and leaving requests! You're great, and have a good night!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Day 11. Dom/sub. Hold onto your seats, people. This is going to be a bumpy, tearful, leather ride. After today, I'm just looking forward to day 27 (rough sex). And, yes, I am aware that most of this is wrong according to how whipping and stuff actually works. Like, halfway through I realized that this wasn't as healthy as I wanted this to be. Whoops.

Oh, and thank you again for the reviews! And I can't stop listening to _Dancing Queen_. I have a friend at collage who's in running start like I was, and she's 17 and I can't stop making references to this song around her. She's just a walking target of opportunity. Oh, yeah, she's also a friend. That, too.

By the way, midterms are coming up, so I think I'm going to upload once every other day for the next five days or so. Well, I normally upload once every other day regardless, due to all the other things going on. But think of it this way; in total, I have more time during two days to write and edit, so the final product is more refined. Huzzah. Except I don't have time to edit this. Shit, I'm late for work.

Modern AU, sisters, yes to powers.

* * *

><p>"Do you trust me?" Anna whispered, looking down expectantly at her sister. She was straddling Elsa, who was completely naked underneath Anna's own lingerie-clad form. Elsa searched the redhead's eyes deeply, and they both knew the answer.<p>

Despite the blonde's deepest fears of what Anna might feel about her because of all of the loneliness and pain Elsa caused her, there was nobody she trusted more. "Of course," was Elsa's answer.

Arms raised above her head, Anna cuffed the blonde's wrists to the bedposts one by one. After the second cuff clicked securely, Elsa looked back up at Anna, red pigtails swinging near her nose. "Anna."

"Yeah?"

"Just promise me," Elsa said firmly, looking fiercely into Anna's teal eyes, "_Promise_, you'll do as I said before. Don't hold back, make me _hurt_ for the ways I hurt you."

Even though Anna wasn't the one in cuffs, she felt like she was the one in a prison every time Elsa insinuated she was the worst thing to ever happen to the redhead. A small pout on her lips, Anna just said, "Remember. _Snowman._" She recited their safe word.

"Snowman," Elsa repeated, then shifted on the bedsheets between Anna's legs straddling her middle. She was cold between Anna's legs, but the redhead didn't complain. "Until then, don't stop."

"I know." Anna nodded, eyes drifting to the nightstand for their king-sized bed. The nightstand was covered in an array of strange devices Anna spent her last weeks studying up on so she wouldn't end up accidentally hurting her sister. Well, _permanently_ hurting her. A flogger, candles, and a bucket of ice were meant to hurt, but for pleasure. "Can we start, then?"

Wordless, Elsa nodded against the pillows.

"Good." Anna said, trailing a hand up her sister's bare body underneath her, dragging her soft hand all the way from Elsa's cold navel to her collarbone. Delicately lifting the flogger, Anna and Elsa both swallowed dryly. Shifting on her pile of cushions, the cuffs holding Elsa's hands behind her head began to frost over.

The leather strips of the device were short. Elsa knew they wouldn't pack the punch one of a normal length would, but she heard Anna practicing in the other room the day prior. The cracks of her sister whipping the arms of the chairs echoed throughout the flat, and Elsa began to question the extent of what she was getting herself into.

The flogger spun faster as Anna lowered it to brush Elsa's upper chest, careful not to hit her neck or breasts. The strips of leather just brushed her cool flesh, but the impact deepened as it lowered further.

"First," Anna twirled the device in her hand, raking the fingernails of her other hand from her neck down to Elsa's stomach, "Why the _fuck_," With a crack, the leather strips lashed over the blonde's chest, who writhed with a gasp under the stinging tendrils, "Do you constantly _think_," another crack, "You're the worst thing that has ever happened to me?"

"Because I am, you just-" But Elsa cut off in a sharp hiss, for Anna struck another blow, to her ribs this time. The blonde felt it all the way to her lungs, the impacts shook her so deeply.

"Shut up." The redhead commanded, landing a few more blows. "As I was saying," Anna said, striking another several times before removing herself from her sister's lap to gain access to the rest of her naked, vulnerable body. The tails cracked every time it licked Elsa's reddening skin, and worked all the way down her legs. Snowflakes began drifting around them. "Do you ever think about the worst thing to ever happen to you?"

Through the pain, Elsa managed to express confusion. "What the hell do you mean?" She panted.

"C'mon, Elsa, think. Think _hard_." Another crack, and Elsa's back arched off the bed in flaming agony. "Why is it you never listen to me? Whose voice is louder than mine in that inane mind of yours?"

Elsa though for a moment, then said in a trembling voice, "Father's." It was growing colder and colder, but Anna wasn't about to let it get to her.

"Wrong." Anna put the whip down, then started to roll Elsa over onto her belly.

"What are you doing? I'm still chained," Elsa said, now on her knees, arms crossed due to her hands still being cuffed to the bedframe.

"Giving you a lesson." Anna growled, and Elsa heard her pick up the whip again. "The hard way."

Elsa lurched forwards when she felt the stinging licks of the tails against her spine. Her shouts increased in volume and rawness with every strike, until Anna stopped and said, "Father planted ideas in your mind. He told you to be ashamed of your... well, _you-ness_, your very nature."

"And I'm sorry that I am, but I-" Elsa called out again when Anna struck her between her shoulder-blades.

"What did I say about interrupting?" Anna huffed before continuing, "Elsa, you have a choice. You have to choose to listen to the voice in your head that wasn't planted by Father. And his voice will keep coming back, over and over, but you have to keep choosing to hear your own voice over his!" Placing a soft hand on Elsa's back, she added, "And listen to my voice as well. You don't take my advice because you always let Father's skewed fear of your powers blind you."

Her sister's hand rubbing circles on her back. "I'm sorry," Elsa said with a shaky breath, "But, _god_, Anna. It's hard not to." Her voice cracked.

"I know Father hurt you by saying all those fucked up things about your powers, but you have the power to hear and believe anything you want. Please choose to hear and believe me." Anna softly pleaded, but Elsa just hung her head. Her back was getting colder as Anna gently massaged her red skin, and the snowflakes continued to drift around them.

"But it isn't just Father's words that are always reminding me of what I am, it's my own voice." The blonde's voice sounded so distant to her sister's ears, so desolate. "It was _me_ who decided to continue keeping myself away from you once our parents passed, it was _me_ who froze your heart. Father never needed to tell me I'm a monster. I am what I am, and nothing can keep me from hurting you. You said it before; it's in my nature."

"Idiot." Anna said, and brought the flogger down upon Elsa's back in the hardest swing yet. The blonde rested her forehead against her hands, fists balled and teeth clenched. "You just don't get it, do you?"

Expecting another blow, the blonde was surprised when she heard the flogger drop to the floor. Then, over the sound of herself panting, she heard the sharp flick of her sister igniting a lighter.

Tears welled on the rim of Elsa's eyes, from pain or frustration, she wasn't sure. Panting, she gave Anna a sideways glance. She was lighting a light blue candle, swaying it this way and that as the wax started to melt until it leaked down its side.

"Flip over again." Anna told her, and Elsa obeyed. Now in her original position, lying on her back with wrists still attached to the bedframe, the frowning redhead crawled atop her sister. A small pile of snow grew on the pillows and sheets around them. Anna glared down at Elsa as she straddled her naked form, hips to hips.

Anna let the long candle hover above Elsa's breast. The cuffed girl wondered just how much research Anna did on inflicting pain with candles, and swallowed when she saw the girl's green eyes flick down to the sensitive tip of each breast.

And the younger girl continued to frown, brow low and eyes tired with the burden of memories she wished she could leave in the past."You always say you feel like you can only corrupt," One drip fell on Elsa's collar bone, and Elsa winced with a hiss, feeling the heat seep through her skin, "Hurt," Another drip fell, closer to the sensitive, pink tip of her breast, "And destroy. And you know what, Elsa?" Anna stopped dripping, and Elsa looked up into her eyes, blinking away the tears. But Anna just scowled down at her whimpering sister, eyes as dark as before. "You're right."

Tipping the candle a third time, hot blue wax fell onto Elsa's nipple, and she called out and writhed between Anna's legs. Each drip cooled the instant it met Elsa's flesh, and Anna's legs were beginning to get uncomfortably cold on either side of her sister.

But she continued. "And you know why, Elsa?" Anna asked in a low voice, daring the blonde to ask. But Elsa just panted, collecting her breath. "The only reason you hurt me is because you believe that you do."

Elsa stared up, incredulous. "Anna," She said, shaking her head, "I froze your heart. You _died_ because of me!"

"Wrong again." Anna dripped more of the scalding, blue wax onto her stomach and watched Elsa's muscles contract under each one. Elsa's breath was fully visible by then, cold and frosty, and Anna shivered. "I'm, as you can see, Alive. Elsa, you were just scared, so you did what anyone scared would do."

"If you didn't love me, you'd be dead because of me. _I _killed you. _You_ saved you." Elsa clarified, but her sister continued to drip the candle along her arms, careful not to drip on her blonde braid.

"None of that matters, though. I survived because _I love you_, I'm a walking testament to how much I'm in love with you. But even though you aren't freezing my heart or anything right now, you're still hurting me because you won't just fucking believe that I love you, and that's really frustrating, okay?" There was a beat of silence. Anna blew out her candle, and tossed it onto the floor with the flogger.

Elsa took a moment to decode the block of information the redhead vented. But if she was correct, then the blonde finally understood what was bothering Anna. "I love you, too." It was difficult to believe that anyone loved her at times, but Elsa was working on getting used to it.

At last, Anna's tired eyes softened, and the snow stopped falling. The entire experience has been an exhausting one to the both of them, but they still had one last element to experiment with left- ice. Elsa wondered why Anna chose the one thing that wouldn't be able to hurt her, but Anna broke off a piece of ice and began to melt the sharpness out of it.

She shuffled herself off from Elsa's lap and sat next to her sister. Running the smooth cube over Elsa's inner thigh, her legs parted further on instinct. "Tell me what you feel." Anna told her sister as the ice cube drew closer to her wetness, leaving a trail of cool water. Now that Elsa calmed considerably, the water didn't freeze. The air was warm once more as well, thankfully for Anna, who shivered no longer.

"Ah," Elsa hissed when the ice made contact with her clit. "It feels incredible."

"Now _how_ you feel, but _what_ you feel." Anna corrected her sister, pulling the half-melted cube away to get a fresher one.

Elsa let her eyes rest closed as Anna took an ice cube in each hand and ran one up her belly and the other over her sensitive nub once more. Between heavy breaths, Elsa panted, "You're here, you're dragging ice across me. It feels smooth and wet, fresh even. You're doing great."

With the softest voice she's used all evening, Anna said, "You are too."

Anna plunged one finger into Elsa, whose back arched off the bed. All of Anna's movements were softened, trying to fill every last second of their togetherness with tender care and love. The redhead tossed the ice cubes back into the bowl and softly wrapped the still-cold, wet hand comfortably around Elsa's breast, beginning to massage.

Elsa would have protested, but she's had enough emotional and physical anguish for one session. Anna lowered her head and captured her sister's parted lips with hers, sharing the first kiss since they've gotten on the bed.

After she came, the blonde cried into Anna's shoulder. She continued to cry as the redhead released her wrists form the handcuffs, and cried harder when she got to wrap her arms around Anna, who held her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

And every single one of the sweet nothings were true. Anna whispered about how much she loved Elsa, about how proud she was of the blonde. But most of all, Anna made sure her sister know that they're safe, and that she wasn't going anywhere. She would never leave Elsa.

She stroked Elsa's back as she wept and apologized and promised she'll do better, and Anna continued to kiss the top of her head all over.

They slept that night in each other's arms, reminding each other with every breath and touch that they loved each other, and would continue to, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Okay, don't hold back when reviewing this chapter. This is the first time I've written anything even remotely like subdom stuff with equipment of any sort, and I already know that I did two things wrong: one, the whole point is to have _fun_ and a have good time. BDSM is _not_ meant for getting stuff off your chest. That is what _talking _is for. Secondly, I'd seriously doubt Anna would agree to this sort of thing or make Elsa hurt in the way she did during this chapter. However, I'm too lazy to go back and change everything, so there you have it. A giant mess. Hope you enjoyed it. Maybe I'll re-write this later. Who knows.

Still taking prompts and things, any input is invaluable. Have a good day!


End file.
